


It's not just thunder

by orphan_account



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: M/M, Other, mini series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 09:28:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7839463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ey yeah i thought lets write everything i won't be able to put in my series in this lil spin off.<br/>I am taking suggestions for this series now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's not just thunder

The small child laid on the couch stretching out his arms over his head looking out the window his eyes gazed up at the sky he rolled over onto his stomach pointing his finger at the light gray clouds that painted across the sky  
"It looks like it might rain today"  
He heard Sebastian say from the kitchen  
he entered the living room walking toward the couch smiling at Ciel placing his hand on his head ruffling ciel's hair he sat down next to him pulling the child into his lap  
he grabbed a set of silver keys from his suit pocket as the keys dangled them in front of ciels eye  
the child watched them raising up his hands and whacking them back and froth with his fingers  
"What--What are you doing" the older man laughed  
"I'm playing with your keys Daddy!" he spoke back  
"but" Sebastian pulled out a cloth  
"I was just going to clean these baby"  
Ciel cocked his head and whacked them once more as they swung hitting Sebastian on the nose  
"...Ow"  
he said joking.  
"Stop that silly" he placed them down beside his lap on the couch  
Ciel gasped freezing in position on Sebastian lap not realizing he was just joking  
"S-sorry" he grabbed onto Sebastian suit pulling himself closer as he looked up at his face he quickly pecked Sebastian on the nose with his lips  
the jet black haired man stroked his hand through the younger ones dark blue hair  
"It's okay i was just joking"  
he lifted up ciel and walked him over to a blanket on the floor he placed down him on the blue blanket  
"Just play here i have somethings to take care of and then i'll make dinner..understand baby"  
"Yes!" Ciel answered back  
"Good boy" he ruffled ciels hair once more and headed off back into the kitchen  
Ciel picked up a plush cat flicking it on the ear  
"Meow" he said at it  
Sebastian turned back around  
"Sweetie"  
"Yes daddy"  
"Don't do anything that would upset me while i am gone"  
"Of curse n-not" Ciel responded throwing the plush to the side and picking up a book  
Sebastian frowned looking at the plush-cat and walked off  
"That upset me you little-* he thought cringing his hands together he would never say that to ciel he just had a rather odd love for cats he walked up the stairs keeping a sharp ear in case he was called for he threw out a rage holding it in his hand in the other he carried a bucket of water  
making his way toward a large window placing the bucket down dipping the rage into the water raising it up placing it to the glass moving his hand in a small Circle motion he repeated the same motions several times until he was thrown off by a loud cracking sound  
"Thunder?..." he uttered slowly.


End file.
